1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light-emitting diode, and more particularly, an organic adhesive light-emitting device with an ohmic metal contact.
The applications of light-emitting diodes are extensive and include optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. As such, it is important to increase the brightness of light-emitting diodes, and to simplify manufacturing processes in order to decrease the cost of the light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-emitting diode and its related manufacture method are disclosed in a U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2004/0106225, in which a light-emitting diode stack layer is bonded to a transparent substrate by means of an adhesive layer, which includes a first reaction layer and a second reaction layer in the upper and lower surfaces for preventing the adhesive layer from being stripped, thus preventing light emitted toward the transparent substrate from being absorbed and improving the brightness of the diode. Nevertheless, the prior art method, due to the non-conductivity of the transparent adhesive layer, while being suitable for use in diodes of which two electrodes are located at the same side, is not suitable for use in diodes of which electrodes are respectively located at the upper surface and lower surface of the diode. In addition, part of the diode stack layer needs to be removed by means of an etching process to produce two electrodes at the same side. In doing so, not only is material wasted, but also the complexity of the manufacturing process is increased.